Hunting With Paintballs
Chris: Welcome back! . As you know the last challenge was to spook our campers out. Mac was the one screaming like a little girl all the way to the dock of shame. Now let's see if the campers can survive the next challenge. (at breakfast with campers) Bloo: It's so different without Mac here. Who am I going to boss around? Numbah One: Bloo, we still have our alliance….CHILL OUT! Dexter: Yeesss we haven't lost yet my friends. Chris: Welcome campers! Our next challenge will be paintball deer hunting. Oh, and by the way we have a guest arriving in 10 minutes since someone forgot to schedule the boat! (looking at Numbah Two). Numbah Two: Sorry, I forgot to schedule the boat. Leshawna: Dude we are hunting real deer? Chris: No Leshawna…your not hunting real deer. Starfire: Good! I do not want to harm poor innocent creatures who did nothing to me. Ruby: Hi everybody it is nice to be here. Chris: Guys this is Ruby. She will be helping you in the challenge as a hunter. Mandy: Some of us will be deer and some hunters? Chris: No! Only four of you will be hunters and the rest deer. Ruby: Chris can I help out the Goats since they seem nice? Chris: Sure! Meet me in the forest in 10. (at forest) Chris: Only four of you will be hunters for each team. Frankie can you pick out four names for the Stars. Frankie: Goo…Cyborg…Numbah Three…and Buttercup. Mandy: NOT FAIR! Chirs: On the contrair in the fine print! Frankie if you would pick four for the Goats. Frankie: Izzy…Ruby…Cream…and Edurado. Chris: The Stars get pink paint, while the Goats get yellow. Let the deer hunt begin. (shoots gun with a crook) And by the way, deers get a head start. (eagle falls down unconscious) That's gonna provoke some angry emails. Goo: I got this. I'm not going to let that Izzy win this. No I'm not. She is going down. Numbah Three: But Izzy's a hunter, and you're only allowed to hunt deer Goo. Goo: Oh, I'll get her at the end challenge so she doesn't suspect me. See, I'm very smart. That's why a lot of people from my school admire me. CC: Izzy: I'm going to get Goo. She would want to get me at the end of the challenge, so I'm gonna get her during the challenge. See, I have an IQ of 188. I strategize. Cream: Edurado, do you have the egg yolk set? Edurado: Si, Cream, do you have the cake batter set? Cream: Roger that Ed, time to set the plan of Goo and Izzy friendship. Cyborg: Well, hello there easy target, Bubbles. Jack: You're firing at the wrong target, robot boy. Cyborg: What did you call me, Samurai boy?(Jack punches Cyborg and starts to run away) Ruby: I haven't seen any of the hunters, so they may have some good progress. But I can't see with these glasses either.. So I can't tell if that's a bear or a person. Sonic: Uh, Oviraptor girl, how many fingers am I holding up? Ruby: Two, no three, no eighty-three, no seven. Sonic: Come on, I'll take you to Chris. He'll give you some better hunter glasses. Ruby: Thanks, um, uhhhhhh. I can't tell who you are. Amy: Get away from my man, you pink thing.(Amy tackles Ruby and kisses Sonic) (Izzy and Goo walking the same way) Cream: (sees through binoculars, then grabbing a walkie talkie) Fluffy Bunny to Big And Purple, do you copy? Edurado: Big And Purple to Fluffy Bunny, yes I do. Ready to cut strings? Cream: Ready to cut strings, but they're gone! Who activated the trap? Billy: (laughs with bear scratches and a bear on his head) Cream: Billy? Billy: Yes? Cream: You're gonna get it! (holds paintball gun towards Billy) Billy: Cream wait, I'm on your team. Cream, what are you doing, don't, 'TTTTTTT! Chris: What was that? Ruby: Why you pink imposter. (attacks Amy with her fist) (Cyborg, Buttercup, and Numbah Three shoot some paintballs at Amy) Buttercup: Nice shot everybody, we got five of them already. Numbah Three: YYYYEEEEAAAAAHHHHH! Amy: I'm all pink? Who did this? Cyborg: ! Amy: Ruby, give me your gun. (snatches gun off of Ruby) You're not going to get away from me you stupid Stars. Chris: Challenge is over, everybody return! CC: Billy: I hopes Cream doesn't make me pay for this. Oh well. (opens ballot box) This is going to be so good. (replaces old ballots with new ones) Alls done. BONFIRE CEREMONY Chris: Goats, you lost, you are so pathetic. Anyhow, if you don't receive a cookie, you must go to the Dock of the Shame, grab the Boat of the Losers, and you can't come back, ev… Cream: JUST GET IT OVER WITH YOU STUPID HOST! Oh, I'm sorry. Please continue, and by the way, you are a lovely host. Chris: What a weird rabbit. Okay now, one for Cream, one for Jack, one for Bubbles, one for Starfire, one for Izzy, one for Amy. CC: Ruby: I never want to see that Amy again. Oh, I'm sorry. I must apologize for what I did to her. Chris: Dexter, Bloo, Katie, Edurado, Numbah One, and Leshawna. Sadie, Billy, and Rouge, it's done to you. Sadie: What? Chris: The next cookie goes to Sadie, and the final one goes to Billy. (all Goats except for Billy gasp) Sadie; (To Katie) Somebody is trying to get me Sadie, I just know it. Katie: Oh no. Rouge: There has got to be some mistake. Bloo: Wait a second, there are at least 8 of us who didn't vote her off. Cream: (cries) This is bad. I was sure everyone voted off Billy. Rouge: It's cool, I had a good run. 15 MINUTES LATER Ruby: Amy, I'm sorry for what I did today. Amy: Oh, it's okay, I found out that Sonic was just trying to help you. Billy: Curses, this is the forth time Sadie stole my cookie, next time, she is gonna pay. Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Fan Fiction